


Ann’s return from Edinburgh.

by TimeDragonClock



Category: Gentleman Jack
Genre: #Fingering, #Oral Sex, #ann is shook that people do that, #its cute but dirty, #the bed squeaks, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeDragonClock/pseuds/TimeDragonClock
Summary: When Ann arrives home from Edinburgh, she immediately sends for Anne for comfort. Tired of being treated as fragile by Anne and her own family, she shows Anne her readiness to make love.





	Ann’s return from Edinburgh.

**Author's Note:**

> Set after episode six. This story assumes that Anne has not yet gone travelling and will be there to meet Ann at Crow’s Nest following her return from Edinburgh.

“Have a safe journey dear Ann.” her sister said, placing her hand on her cheek, as Ann was helped into the carriage. 

The groom bowed to Elizabeth and Ann and clicked the carriage door closed. Some minutes later, when the driver clicked the rains and the carriage was startled into motion, Ann gave a weak wave to her sister as she slipped out of view. 

When the contraption had disappeared round the bend and away from her sister’s home, Ann sunk back into her seat. A few books were pulled out from her trunk and she chose one, opening it distractedly on her lap. Every few seconds her eyes would be drawn from the page and flit around her surroundings. Ann sighed, she felt within her, a strange and unsettling contrast between restlessness and deep and aching exhaustion. 

How she longed to be home, she had been away for close to a month now. Everyday she had felt the sting of her resentment at being sent to Edinburgh by her family. She had grown accustomed to the ache of longing for the familiarity of Crow’s Nest, for comfort and security. But there had been a feeling even more unbearable, present all the while, one that clawed at her heart like a savage animal. She missed Anne dearly. 

The memory of Anne’s goodbye to her filled her mind. ‘Take good care of yourself.’ her mind echoed. It had been painful to be so close to her love, standing on the steps of Crow’s Nest in her embrace but not being able to feel Anne’s lips on hers before she departed. Ann remembered watching forlornly from the carriage window, eyes locked on Anne until she had become a spec in the distance, and then all too soon swallowed up by the twisting rode and fringe of trees to obscure her from sight. 

Now, as she stared from the same carriage window, she felt a stirring of excitement and longing. Just a few more days journey and she would arrive home where she could immediately send for Anne. 

She passed a hand over her forehead and sighed, the hopeful prospect dampened somewhat by being confined to this carriage. Still, she was glad to be leaving Edinburgh, there could be no doubt about that. Ann felt marginally better, her disposition had improved noticeably, as her sister had remarked constantly. However, inside she felt frail and weighed down by a unflappable sense of gloom and dread. 

She had heard the Doctors whispering about her, overheard snippets of their conversations. _‘Hysteria.’_ they had said. _‘Nervous disposition. Instability. Hears voices.’_

Despite this, she had been relieved to find an easement of her suffering. She was far away from the clock in the hallway and the spirits. The Doctors had instructed Elizabeth to take away her Bible at night time and leave a small candle lit for a while whilst Ann was drifting off to sleep. Her sister had sat with her and Ann appreciated her comforting presence, but it was never the same as being wrapped in Anne’s arms at night. 

Ann felt another stir of soaring hope, knowing soon she would be home to her love. The thought calmed her enough for her to fall into a light sleep and comfort her on the final days of her journey home. 

It was early evening when Ann stirred awake on the day they were due into Halifax. The carriage bumped to a halt and she heard the horses bray and snort as they cane to a stop. There was a rap on her door and the noise pulled Ann out of the haze of sleep. 

“We’ve arrived Madam.” the groom said and Ann blinked herself awake, swaying with grogginess as she was led out of the carriage and escorted to her door. It was a great relief when Ann crossed the threshold of Crow’s Nest, knowing that she had no guests in her house, apart from her servants, and was free to rest alone. As soon as her belongings had been brought in, she addressed James who had greeted her with genuine kindness and was standing to attention in the hallway. 

“Send for Miss Lister and tell her I have arrived home. Inform one of her servants to pack an overnight bag for her.”

“Of course Ma’am.”

“Thank you James.” she said. “And- and when Miss Lister arrives, send her straight to my bedroom. I am feeling rather tired from my travels and won’t be up to receiving her downstairs.”

He bowed his head in understanding and so Ann made her way upstairs. The comforting and much missed sight of her bedroom greeted her and she sat down on the edge of her vast bed.

By the time Miss Lister had arrived, Ann had almost lost herself to sleep. She had let her hair loose and put on her nightgown and crawled amongst her soft white sheets. 

“Ann,” a soft voice whispered, “are you awake?” Ann vaguely registered the bed dipping as someone sat down on the edge. Her eyes fluttered open and her sight grabbed onto the face she had so longed to see for the past month. She sat up quickly, launching herself upon Anne. 

"You’re here" she cried. "You’re here, you’re here....” Her voice caught and broke as she murmured into the black fabric on Anne’s shoulder. She inhaled her familiar scent and buried herself into her embrace. When she looked up, a tear had spilled down Anne's face and was tracking it's way over her strong nose.

"Oh Anne. Don't cry, you have to be the strong one." she joked, laughing softly through her own tears.

"Ah my dear, perhaps you should ask for your money back from Dr Hamilton. You still won't believe in your own capabilities." she quipped, but touched Ann’s cheek with such tenderness and love that Ann could only breathe out shakily.

"I always feel so much stronger when you’re _kissing me_.” She said, with an attempt at suggestiveness that was failing considering she had whispered the last part and her eyes had darted to her lap.

“Then that is what I shall do.” Anne murmured and pressed her lips against hers softly. Ann kissed her back, a little sigh catching in her throat as the kiss deepened with passion. 

She whimpered when Anne pulled away, worry immediately flashing through her eyes. 

Seeing the look on her face, Anne said “I’m just going to put on my overnight things, don’t worry.”

Ann breathed a sigh of relief and sat herself up properly in bed, drawing her knees to her chest so that the fabric of her nightgown pooled around her thighs.

“I’ve missed you.” she whispered, as she watched Anne change out of her skirts and waistcoat, just loud enough for Anne to hear. 

“I’ve missed you too, deeply.” Anne admitted, with such a profound love in her voice that Ann’s breath caught. 

When Anne had undone her curls and brushed them out with her fingers, she approached the bed gently as if she was afraid too strident a walk would shatter Ann. She took Ann’s hand once she had sat herself down next to her in the bed, and kissed her wrist softly, carefully. 

“Please-“ Ann breathed. Anne looked up at her quizzically. “Please- you don’t. I mean I don’t want you to think I’m fragile. You don’t have to be so careful around me tonight.”

Anne took her hand in hers and squeezed them lovingly. “Its just that I’m conscious that you may be exhausted, emotionally as well as physically. From the trip to Edinburgh, and all that that has entailed.”

“Tonight I want you to be with me,” she pleaded, “I want you to _make love to me_. Properly.”

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Anne said, searching her face.

Ann nodded, her jaw set and determined. A smile couldn’t help but tug at the corner of Anne’s mouth at the look of sheer determination painted on the woman before her.

“Well then.”

She leant forwards to kiss Ann again, who she pressed against until the woman was sank into the pillows of her plush bed. Anne kissed the side of her mouth tenderly, then her cheek and her jaw. Every time Anne’s lips met her skin, Ann felt a burning heat ignite in her stomach. 

Ann almost cried out when a tongue licked at her earlobe and she grasped at Anne’s shoulders.

“Aren’t we eager.” Anne smirked teasingly but all Ann could do was moan softly into her ear. Anne shivered at the tickle of her breath and kissed Ann’s neck hungrily. 

As she reached the base of her throat, she continued her trail downwards, the bed covers pulling back as she moved down Ann’s body. 

She gathered the hems of Ann’s night dress in her hands, raking it up her waist. 

“Take this off.” she commanded and Ann propped her self up, eager to oblige. 

Anne looked up to see Ann leaning back on her elbow, naked and wanting. She raked her eyes over her lover’s lithe form that she so rarely got to gaze upon, Ann always being buried under all those petticoats. It was likely that stress and grief were taking a toll on Ann’s body, her ribs were perhaps more defined than they should be and her under eyes were burdened with dark crescents. But Anne ran her fingers delicately over Ann’s breasts, they were full and supple, and her chest was flushed with arousal. When she ducked her head to take Ann’s rosy nipple into her mouth, the woman moaned softly at the graze of Anne’s teeth and the wet warmth of her mouth upon her breast. “Anne. Oh.” she breathed, shuddering. As Anne continued her ministrations, a unfaltering stream of light breathy moans slipped from Ann’s mouth. 

Anne surfaced to look up at the beautiful woman above her. “Would you like me to...” she said, and pointed downwards then tapped her mouth. 

“What?” Ann said, her eyebrows knitting together in adorable confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Ah.” Anne said. It was clear that Ann really hadn’t much knowledge of the passions of the bedroom, besides simple fingering that Anne has demonstrated on her before. “I would use my mouth on you, in your most...intimate area.”

Ann frowned then understanding dawned on her. “Do people... _do that_.” she whispered in shock. 

Anne’s fingers trailed down Ann’s body, all the way to the thatch of blonde curls in between her thighs. When her fingers parted Ann’s folds, brushing over her clitoris, Ann quivered, her body jumping to press into Anne’s. 

“Yes, they do. And I think you will rather enjoy it.”

She lowered her head again, raising goosebumps on Ann’s skin as she kissed down her body and blew teasingly over the wetness that her lips left. When she reached Ann’s thighs, the younger woman parted them instinctively to allow Anne access to her. Her legs quivered both with arousal and nervousness and Anne found her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. 

At the first sweep of Anne’s tongue through her folds Ann whimpered, involuntarily pressing her legs together around Anne’s head in pleasure. Anne lapped at her, groaning to herself at the treasured tase of Ann on her tongue. 

Ann cried out helplessly when she felt lips closing around her clitoris, licking it with hard and determined strokes. She propped herself up again and looked down, through list clouded eyes, at the sight of her love’s head buried between her legs. As if Anne could feel her gaze she looked up and locked eyes with her. She did not falter in her ministrations, just stared at Anne as she lapped at her. 

Such a sight as that was Ann’s tipping point. She felt an intense pleasure blossom and unfurl it’s self through her body, consuming her completely. Her back arched and her legs pressed together around Anne’s head. She felt her toes curling and she threw her head back, unabashed moans torn from her mouth. Anne had to race up and kiss her hard to muffle her, lest the servants hear her all the way in their quarters. 

When the wave had passed her body softened into the mattress. Anne cradled her to her chest and held her as she waited for Ann to stop shaking. 

Minutes passed. Anne rubbed her back tenderly. 

“I’m sorry.” Ann said softly into the fabric of Anne’s night shirt. 

“Whatever for?” she said, frowning at Ann who was buried into her chest. 

“It was over so fast. I didn’t- I didn’t _last very long_. It was embarrassing.” she groaned. 

Anne laughed softly and stroked her hair. “Don’t you worry. You saved my jaw from aching.” 

Ann smacked her arm and giggled looking up at her. “Oh you do say the meanest things!”

“You know, you were like a perfect angel, the way you came undone for me, my darling Ann.” She kissed her softly. “Now. You must get some sleep, it has been a tiring day for you.”

Ann would’ve protested but she found her eyes slipping shut almost immediately.

Not long later, although she couldn’t be certain how much time had passed, Ann awoke again to the rustling if fabric. She rolled over and blinked the sleep from her vision, seeing the strong profile of her lover’s face besides her and a curious movement under the bedcovers.

“Anne,” she whispered, “what are you doing?”

“Ah. You’re awake. Go back to sleep darling.”

“Anne are you...?”

“Don’t worry about,” she breathed in strongly, “what I’m doing.” 

In a quick movement, Ann pulled back the bedcovers and found Anne’s hand in her drawers. She reached to place her hand over Anne’s but Anne withdrew it and wiped her fingers on the bed sheets.

“Why did you wait till I was asleep, couldn’t I have helped you like you helped me?” 

“That’s very kind of you Ann but I wouldn’t ask you to do that. I’m happy to give to you, I don’t expect you to return the favour.”

“But what if I wanted to? Wouldn’t you let me?”

Anne smiled sadly. “Would you? Want to, that is?”

“Of course Anne, I love you. I want you to feel what I’ve felt. I can’t say I’ll be good at it but I want to try.”

Anne nodded and tapped her lip, and Ann eagerly kissed her. “Would you show me what to do?”

“Of course.” Anne said and took Ann’s hand in hers, leading it back to where her own hand had been. Ann had to lean over her a little for the right angle and she could see Anne’s jaw muscles twitch when Ann’s hand cupped her. 

Ann gasped at the feeling of heat and wetness coating her fingers. She stroked around aimlessly, not sure what she was looking for. 

“Higher.” Anne murmured tensely into her mouth. Ann could hear her heavy breathing and smiled proudly when her breath caught. Ann had found the spot. She ran her fingers over it clumsily and then more surely when Anne began to pant. 

She fumbled to get Anne’s drawers down and off but once she did she clambered between Anne’s legs and spread them. As she kissed Anne she searched around for the opening that she knew was somewhere in Anne’s folds. When she found it she slipped her middle finger in to the knuckle as Anne gas done to her at other times. 

She searched Anne’s face for her reaction, was she doing this right? She couldn’t be sure. Anne groaned and pulled their lips back together. Ann was pleased. She slowly drew her finger back and pushed it back in, repeating the motion as she grew more confident. 

“Another.” Anne murmured.

“What? Oh!”

Ann slipped another finger in and tried to mimic what Anne had done to her. She curled her fingers inside of her lover before drawing them back and thrusting them once again. 

Anne exhaled shakily. “Good. You’re doing well Ann.”

That seemed to spark something in Ann and she thrusted again, deeper and harder. So much so that Anne had to reach above them and grab the head board. 

Pressing hungrier kisses to her love’s lips she searched around inside and found the spot that Anne must’ve found in her. She massaged it with curiosity and Anne gritted her teeth. Ann made her fingers hit that spot with ever thrust. 

The sturdy bed was shaking, Anne’s hand was gripping the head board tightly and Ann’s lips were sliding over hers at their frantic movement. Determination was set on Ann’s face and she did not stop until she felt Anne clench around her fingers. Her lover groaned and gripped Ann’s hip tightly with her free hand, and the bed with the other, bracing herself for her orgasm. 

Ann peppered kisses all over Anne’s cheeks and jaws until Anne opened her eyes. She took Ann in her arms and rolled her over playfully and Ann giggled. 

Anne looked down at her and took her hand, kissing Ann’s fingers. 

“Well that was quite a feat.” she said tenderly. “Now, we sleep.”

She rolled off of Ann and pulled the younger woman into her side and kissed her. “Goodnight my love.”

“Goodnight Anne.” she smiled, her heart racing at Anne’s new term of endearment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was enjoyable. This was my first one shot.
> 
> Comments are appreciated :)


End file.
